Deborah May
Manchmal auch benannt als Deborah S. May Filmographie *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Natania (2016-2017) *The Last Ship (TV Series) ... President Geller / President (2014-2015) *Last Man Standing (TV Series) ... Stella (2012) *Dirty Sexy Money (TV Series) ... Fertility Counsellor (2009) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Simone Gallavan '08 (2008) *Malcolm mittendrin (TV Series) ... Betty (2005) *Boomtown (TV Series) ... Ellen Little (2002) *Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV Series) ... Mary Cain (1996-2002) *The West Wing - Im Zentrum der Macht (TV Series) ... Janet (2002) *Zeit der Sehnsucht (TV Series) ... Iris (2002) *Keine Gnade für Dad (TV Series) ... Joan (2002) *Gideon's Crossing (TV Series) ... Doctor / Nose Doctor (2001) *The Kid - Image ist alles ... Governor (2000) *Nurse Betty ... Gloria Walsh (2000) *Alabama Dreams (TV Series) (1999) *Die Larry Sanders Show (TV Series) ... Melanie Parrish (1992-1998) *From the Earth to the Moon (TV Mini-Series) ... Miss Hedges (1998) *Ein Pastor startet durch (TV Series) ... Cloris Marley (1997) *Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (TV Series) ... Lyris (1997) *Dark Skies - Tödliche Bedrohung (TV Series) ... Mrs. Elwood (1996) *Jimmys Tod - Und was kam danach? (TV Movie) ... Karen (1996) *Tomorrow Man - Retter aus der Zukunft (TV Movie) (1996) *Murder One (TV Series) ... Dana Benson *The Other Mother: A Moment of Truth Movie (TV Movie) ... Kate *A Walton Wedding (TV Movie) ... Sybil Carruthers *Women of the House (TV Series) ... Ann Gilroy *All American Girl (TV Series) ... Sheila *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (TV Series) ... Haneek *Seinfeld (TV Series) ... Elsa *Mord ohne Spuren (TV Series) ... Alice Aubry *Küß' mich, John (TV Series) ... Hollis *Psychoterror im Büro (TV Movie) ... Rita (1992) *Jake und McCabe - Durch dick und dünn (TV Series) ... Diane Gunn (1992) *O Pioneers! (TV Movie) ... Mrs Bergson (1992) *Down Home (TV Series) ... Audrey (1991) *Jail Force ... Mrs. Charles (1991) *Überflieger (TV Series) ... Karen (1991) *Der rote Blitz (TV Series) ... Ruth Werneke (1991) *Die Patty-Duke-Story (TV Movie) ... Ethel Ross (1990) *L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (TV Series) ... Carla Stritch (1988-1990) *Murphy Brown (TV Series) ... Secretary #13 (1989) *FBI Murders (TV Movie) ... Elaine McNeill (1988) *Something Is Out There (TV Series) ... Dr. Harmon (1988) *Johnny Be Good ... Mrs. Walker (1988) *Buck James (TV Series) ... Lori Fentriss (1988) *Why on Earth? (TV Movie) ... Healer Wilson (1988) *The Popcorn Kid (TV Series) ... Yvonne Brickhouse (1987) *Golden Girls (TV Series) ... Liz (1987) *Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (TV Series) ... Terri Valere (1985-1986) *Unbekannte Dimensionen (TV Series) ... Carol Ritchie (segment "Shadow Play") *The Eagle and the Bear (TV Movie) (1985) *Remington Steele (TV Series) ... Phyllis Lewis (1985) *Hotel (TV Series) ... Tracy Hooten (1984) *Falcon Crest (TV Series) ... Stephanie Hoffman (1984) *Die Frau in Rot ... Hostess (1984) *CBS Schoolbreak Special (TV Series) ... Margaret Oxley (1984) *Rage of Angels (TV Movie) ... Mary Beth Warner (1983) *Springfield Story (TV Series) ... Renee DuBois / Dr. Renee DuBois (1980-1982) *Die Chaotin und der Wolfmann (TV Movie) ... Gunilla (1980) *The Taming of the Shrew (TV Movie) ... A Widow (1976) *Die Straßen von San Francisco (TV Series) ... ACT Actress (1973) Director *You Have Struck a Rock! (Documentary) (1981) Writer *You Have Struck a Rock! (Documentary) (1981) Editor *You Have Struck a Rock! (Documentary) (1981) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2017 "Kampf um die Zukunft" ... Natania "Botschaften" ... Natania "Die rechte Hand" ... Natania 2016 "Der Schwur" ... Natania "Was wir brauchen" ... Natania